2 weeks of training
by DuelKatana
Summary: The Vongola and Reborn go to Italy for some training by guess who? Yup, some of the Hetalia cast. Welcome to 14 days of this craziness.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Second story in and i don't think this one is too bad... I hope... Erm, still a little bias but that's just how I am. :)**

**This chap is just about who is gonna be in here and the nation's human names. I only use them in the dialogs though... And they will all be speaking in english cos I have no patience to type in other languages. **

**Neither anime belong to me. just saying.**

**Characters**

Tsuna

Hibari

Gokudera Yamamoto

Ryohei

Chrome/Mukuro

Lambo

Reborn

Romano (Lovino)

Canada (Matthew)

Italy (Feliciano)

Spain (Antonio)

Japan (Kiku)

France (Francis)

Germany (Ludwig)

Russia (Ivan)

China (Yao)

Hong Kong (Jia Long)

England (Arthur)

America (Alfred)

Prussia (Gilbert)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: _Second chapter and the story finally starts! Yay! This will be about their first day since i put each chapter as oneday so the lengths really vary I guess. **

**Neither animes belong to me.**

**_Day 1..._**

Romano was clearing the paperwork on his desk. As he sorted through and read the letters from his people, he found one that seemed rather special. It seemed fancier than the rest of his letters and it was even sealed with wax.

"Who the hell could this be from?" Romano wondered out loud, using a letter opener to open the envelope. He took out the letter and read it: _Lovino, I would be grateful if you could help me train my successor, Vongola Decimo and his Guardians. Although they have already done quite a bit regarding the happenings in the Mafia, they can only come so far without training and Reborn alone isn't enough to train all seven of them. Gather some of your allies or friends and train them as you can in two weeks. Thank you. _

_Vongola Nano_

'The Mafia…?' Romano thought to himself. 'Haven't heard from them in awhile… Why the hell would he ask me something like that so suddenly? Ah… What the hell. I'll just call Veneziano and some of the other nations. They'll help.' With this thought, Romano picked up the phone and started making phone calls.

"Tsuna! Pack your things. We're going to Italy the day after tomorrow." Reborn said, kicking Tsuna in the head.

"To Italy…?! Why? And what about school?" Tsuna asked, rubbing the spot on his head that Reborn had hit.

"Tomorrow is the last day of school for the year. That's why we are having it tomorrow instead of today." Reborn replied.

"You still haven't answered why… Wait… 'We'? What are you talking about Reborn?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"You and your Guardians of course." Reborn answered immediately, not taking heed of the first question.

"Eh! With everyone?! But why…?" Tsuna asked, trying to get the answer he wanted.

"Ninth just gave the instructions. You're all going there to train up. I've already told the rest of them earlier." Reborn informed Tsuna, turning away.

"Train? By who? And did everyone really agree to come?" Tsuna asked, sceptical that Hibari would actually agree to go along with them.

"It did take some time before Hibari agreed to come along, but in the end everyone agreed." Reborn said.

"I see…" Tsuna said, wondering what Reborn could have said to get Hibari to go along with the training programme. "Still, who will be training us?" He continued, secretly feeling sorry for whomever it was training Hibari.

"I can't teach all of you alone. From what the Ninth told me, he has gotten the help of an ally to the Vongola, Lovino Vargus. He and those he picked out will be training all of you. I will be there of course." Reborn said, the last line reassuring Tsuna a little.

"You know them though… Right?" Tsuna asked.

"Not personally. But Ninth seems to trust them quite a lot." Reborn said.

"If you say so Reborn…" Tsuna said sighing. He started packing that night.

The day after next, they were all in the Vongola Famiglia's private jet as planned. When the plane touched down in Italy, a large limo was waiting for them. Seeing this, Tsuna suddenly remembered something. "Wait… Where are we staying while training?" Tsuna asked.

"We'll be staying with your trainers of course." Reborn said.

"Sounds okay. But I don't see why the stupid cow has to come along as well…" Gokudera grumbled, staring at Lambo.

"He is one of the Guardians, no matter how annoying he may be." Reborn said.

"Tch." Was the reply that came from Gokudera.

They settled down for the one hour journey. Tsuna would have like liked to sleep a little after the long flight, but it was a little hard with all that was happening around him. Gokudera, who was sitting next to him, was staring at Hibari angrily throughout the entire journey. Hibari on the other hand, was staring daggers at the tinted windows of the limo, not wanting to look at them. What he was feeling at that time was impossible to guess since he had his back against them. Chrome was sitting quietly, holding a loud and annoying Lambo, which was normal while Yamamoto and Ryohei were talking to each other loudly about something to do with either baseball or boxing. Amazingly, Reborn was able to fall asleep even under these circumstances.

They arrive at a mansion after an hour and the driver opens the door. Twelve people were waiting near the main doors of the mansion. When all of them had gotten out, they walked towards them.

"You must be Vongola Decimo and his Guardians. I'm Lovino Vargus and I will be training one of you." Romano said.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano! I'll be training someone with Lovino, my brother!" Italy said, waving like crazy.

"I am Kiku. I shall also be training one of you." Seeing the katana at his side, Tsuna could guess which one of them was going to be paired up with Kiku.

"I am Ludwig. My brother and I will be training one of you together." Germany said.

"Kesesese! I am the awesome Gilbert! Ludwig and I are brothers so there's no need for me to repeat what he said. Lovino said something about us training the strongest Guardian or something like that…" Prussia started before being cut off by Romano.

"Shut up idiota! That was not meant to be revealed damn it!" Romano shouted. Hearing that piece of information, all eyes turned to Hibari who looked bored and not very happy.

"It was?! Ah who cares? Ouch!" Prussia exclaimed after being hit on the head by Germany.

"I'm Arthur. Like the rest of them, I'm here to train you. Mind you, I'm not doing this for you or Lovino; I'm doing this for myself." England said, quickly adding in the second line.

"Hey! I'm Alfred! Same deal, I'm going to be the hero and train one of you for the next two weeks!" America exclaimed.

"I'm Wang Yao aru. Jia Long and I will be training one of you together aru." China said.

"I can, like, introduce myself you know?" Hong Kong said. "I'm Jia Long and like what Yao said, I'll be, like, training one of you with him."

"Hi, I'm Matthew. Pleasure to meet you. I'll be training one of you." Canada said a soft voice. It was so soft that he was barely heard.

"Hola! I'm Antonio and I'll be helping Lovi and Feli whenever they need me." Spain said cheerfully. 'Lovi? Feli? What was he talking about' Tsuna wondered before realising that they were short forms for Lovino and Feliciano respectively.

"Bonjour! I'm Francis, the best and most good-looking trainer here…" France started.

"Shut up you bloody frog! We don't need to know that at all!" England interrupted.

"Oh, hon hon. Are you jealous of me Arthur?" France asked his voice somewhat suggestive.

"No way, damn it! Ah… Just get over with it already!" England said, his face seemingly turning red.

"Hmm…? Anyway, I'll be helping Matthew with training someone." France finished.

There was a short silence as Tsuna stood there stunned. Suddenly, Reborn jumped up and kicked him in the head.

"Ouch! Reborn? What was that for?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Where are your manners, Tsuna? Introduce yourself." Reborn ordered.

"Oh… Right. I'm Tsuna and I'm the Tenth Vongola boss. Nice to meet all of you." Tsuna said.

"Ve~ that means that you're Vongola Decimo huh?" Italy said.

"I guess so…" Tsuna said, slightly embarrassed by the title he did not even really want to have.

"That's cool!" Italy exclaimed.

"Erm… Thanks…" Tsuna said, unsure of what to think of Italy at that point.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, the Tenth's right-hand man as well as his bomb man. I'm the Vongola Storm Guardian." Gokudera said.

"Bomb man? As in you, like, use explosives?" Hong Kong asked, excitement seemingly perking up his voice.

"Yeah." Gokudera replied. Hong Kong nodded his poker face perfect again.

"My turn! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian. Nice to meet you." Yamamoto said, smiling as per normal.

"I'm Ryohei, the Sun Guardian. I want to train to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah man! I like that spirit!" America shouted back.

"Oi, Hibari! Why don't you introduce yourself?" Ryohei asked.

"I don't take orders from you, or anyone." Hibari said to Ryohei before turning to the nations. "I'm Hibari Kyoya. Irritate me and I'll bite you to death."

Those words caused several nations to unconsciously cringe slightly due to the obvious malice in Hibari's tone. France didn't notice anything, however, as he wasn't exactly paying attention.

"I'm Chrome Dokuro, the Boss' Mist Guardian." Chrome said shortly.

"I am the great Lambo! Look at the ring that Reborn gave me!" Lambo shouted loudly.

"Wow! There's lightning symbol, Fratello!" Italy called over to Romano.

"Idiota! That just means that he is the Lightning Guardian. There's nothing for you to get excited about." Romano chided his brother.

"I see! It's been so long since I've seen these kinds of rings!" Italy said happily.

"Shut up!" Romano shouted, having had enough of his brother's ranting.

"Ve~ Don't need to get so stressed up about it, Fratello." Italy said, trying to calm his brother down.

"Ugh… Anyway, we'll start your training with some physical training to see what your current physical condition is like. Ludwig and Gilbert will take over for this part." Romano said to the Vongola Family.

"We'll first show you to your rooms. Prepare for the run and obstacle course after this. We'll all meet back here in thirty minutes." Germany said.

They go to their rooms where they started unpacking. After half an hour, they all met back outside.

"Everyone's here. Good. As I said before, we'll start the training with a run, followed by the obstacle course that is situated behind me." Germany said.

"Oh, are we doing something physical now?" France said, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, Hibird flew out of Hibari's room window, singing the Namimori school song.

"Ooh! What an adorable bird! It's so much better than Gilbird and it can even sing lyrics in that melodious cute voice! Come here little one!" France said, prancing around as he tried to catch Hibird. Hibird flies to Hibari, landing on his head yet again. Without realising anything, France blindly followed Hibird. This meant that he ended up jumping up and down in front of Hibari while trying to get Hibird onto his finger. This did not bode well to anyone.

"You're crowding me. Get away from me now." Hibari warned as he was really not feeling very happy out of Namimori.

"Let me get that cute little bird first. I want to make it mine." France said, not realising the situation he was already in. Hearing that, Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Francis-san, I think you should step back." Japan said.

"But look at that cute little bird up there. Don't you just want it?" France said, still not realising anything.

"Yes, I agree it's really cute, but I don't think you should catch it Francis-san." Japan said backing away at the murderous aura Hibari was projecting.

"Why not? It's wild isn't it?" France asked. He would have said more, but that was when Hibari's tonfas hit his face, causing him to fly backwards.

"Ow! Not the face! What was that for anyway?!" France complained, slowly getting up. However, Hibari kicked him in the face, causing him to fall back down. He then kicked him a second time, as France had irritated him and a third time for the fun of it. He reared back to kick him a fourth time when the others ran forward. As much as France deserved to be beaten up, they couldn't just let him be killed.

"Hi-Hibari-san, please stop!" Tsuna said, afraid that Hibari would in turn attack him instead.

"Hibari! That's enough!" Ryohei shouted, adding to Tsuna's words.

"I said so before, I will not take orders from you." Hibari said, yet again rearing up for the fourth kick.

"I think that's enough Hibari. He won't be crowding around you or bothering Hibird any time soon." Reborn said, looking at the unconscious France who was lying on the ground.

"If you say so, infant." Hibari replied with a small sigh.

"Why would you suddenly attack France like that? Sure he was being annoying but still…" Germany said, slightly shocked at the incident, yet at the same time slightly amused by it.

"He was in my way and after something that belongs to me." Hibari said, looking at Hibird who had fluttered onto Hibari's finger.

"Ludwig-san, I did try to warn Francis-san." Japan said to Germany.

"Can't be helped I guess. Antonio, could you bring Francis to the infirmary?" Germany asked, turning to Spain.

"Sure thing!" Spain replied cheerfully, half dragging France away.

"As I was saying earlier, the physical training will start with a run. I'll take lead for today. The running route will be around the obstacle course itself. We'll just keep going until one of you can't take it anymore. Then we'll increase the distance every two days. Now let's start." Germany said, turning around. They started running, stopping after Lambo and Tsuna stopped running.

"Next, we're going for the awesome obstacle course!" Prussia exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the fact that all of them except Hibari, Yamamoto and Ryohei were panting and really tired. The obstacle course had everything you could think of: a climbing wall, hurdles, etc. The one thing that surprised them was that they had a lake at the end of it. It was approximately 10 metres in length.

"Eh? What's a lake doing there? Are we going to swim?" Yamamoto asked, slightly confused.

"No. You are going to jump across." Germany said in a serious voice.

"What?! That thing is 10 metres! How are we supposed to jump that far?" Gokudera protested.

"You know… He has a point there, aru. I know that we used this method to train and it worked, but this is a different situation all together aru…" China said thoughtfully.

"It's not as if I'm expecting them to be able to cross it the very first time!" Germany retorted. He was about to say something else when he stopped, sure he had felt a familiar sort of malice. He glanced at Tsuna and the rest of the Vongola Family and immediately recognised the source. Hibari. He had had just about enough of listening to people. It was as if a dark aura was visible around him. Germany quickly coughed and clapped his hands together. "Start on the obstacle course. Go one at a time and wait until the person has reached at least half-way before starting."

"All right, I'll go first! Watch me, Tenth!" Gokudera said as he started the course. As soon as he was past the half-way mark, Yamamoto started. They did okay, until Gokudera reached the lake.

"So, I just need to just over this right? Here I go!" Gokudera called out. He jumped… and promptly fell into the lake. Yamamoto, who had followed him, also fell into the lake. Thankfully, both of them seemed alright.

At the end of the physical training exercise, Japan announced, "In the end, only Hibari managed to cross the lake at the end."

"But…how can you even cross that thing? Hibari-san is good at such things though..." Tsuna asked.

"You can just use your flames. Ludwig-san didn't say anything about that being forbidden." Japan said smiling

"Anyway…, it's kinda late…" Italy said, looking at Germany.

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything? We can still do some individual training after telling them the groupings and…" Germany started rattling off things that they could do while dinner was being prepared.

"But… The tour…" Italy said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh… That's right. Sorry Feliciano. I guess I forgot." Germany apologised. Turning to the Vongola Famiglia, he said, "A tour of the mansion was scheduled before dinner, while it is being prepared. Let's go." They nodded and went back into the mansion that they would be staying in for the next thirteen days. That was the end of the first day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:Third chap and second day in. Expect about 15 chapters since its gonna be 2 weeks. Now, the fun really starts.**

**Animes don't belong to me**

**_Day 2…_**

The next day, after breakfast they had their rounds and the obstacle course again. This time, they learnt from the first time and all used their flames to get across. Except Lambo, who still had not figured out how to do that, considering he was five at that time.

"Alright, today we start on your individual trainings. The groupings will be…" Germany started, taking out a piece of paper with their groups on it.

"Wait West! Let the awesome me say that part!" Prussia shouted, snatching the piece of paper out of the Germany's hands.

"Fine…" Germany replied, knowing that he had no choice anyway.

"Alright! The first one is Tsuna with Matthew and Francis!" Prussia announced.

"It'll only be Matthew today. The bloody frog is still in the infirmary." England said with a smirk.

"Right. Next is Gokudera with Jia Long and Yao!" Prussia continued.

"Technically, Jia Long will be doing most of the training. I'm just there to make sure he doesn't go… overboard." China clarified.

"What, like, makes you think that I'll do something? Like going overboard?" Hong Kong asked with his eyebrows raised, his voice still monotone. His reply was China staring at him pointedly.

"Next is… Yamamoto with Kiku!"

"Great!" Yamamoto said. He had gotten a good feeling about his trainer.

"I look forward to working with you." Japan said to Yamamoto.

"Ryohei and Alfred!"

"Alright! Let's start already!" America shouted, almost jumping up and down.

"We'll train to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted back.

"I absolutely agree with you!" America shouted back again.

"Then… Chrome and Arthur." Prussia continued.

"You deal with illusions don't you? Well, we'll see how good those are later." England told Chrome who nodded in reply.

"Lambo with Feliciano, Lovino and Antonio."

"Yay! Fratello, could we do what I planned?" Italy asked.

"I suppose we could…" Romano replied, sighing.

"Lastly, Hibari with brother and the awesome me!" Prussia finished.

That grouping worried Tsuna a little. The last time they had two fighting maniacs together was bad enough, especially since Hibari still wanted to fight against Dino till this day. But three together?! That would be worse. What's more, there were more than two people and Hibari always considered that crowding… Considering that, Tsuna didn't have a good feeling about placing those three together. However, they were separated into their groupings before Tsuna could voice out his opinion.

As Hibari trained (fought) with Germany and Prussia, something suddenly flew their way from across the lake. Due to his battle reflexes, Prussia automatically caught it, without considering what it could be.

"What is this…?" Prussia wondered out loud. That was when the fuse ended and the firecracker exploded in Prussia's face. Prussia shouted out in shock and fell down as the explosion happened, enveloping him in smoke.

As the smoke got blown away by the wind, another similar object flew over and landed on the ground in front of Prussia.

"That isn't…" Prussia started, backing away from the object as quickly as he could. Thankfully, he managed to back away a fair distance before the dynamite blew up in front of him.

Across the lake, Gokudera and Hong Kong watched the smoke rise and get blown away.

"So, Jia Long, how was my throw?" Gokudera asked Hong Kong.

"Well, I didn't hear any shouts from yours, but the smoke indicates that your dynamite landed close to my firecracker. My guess is that we didn't hit anything or anyone this time, or that no one caught it." Hong Kong said thoughtfully.

"That's possible… By the way, you weren't actually aiming for anyone in particular were you?" Gokudera asked curiously.

"No. What makes you think that?" Hong Kong deadpanned his voice monotone as usual.

"Nothing I guess…" Gokudera said, staring at his trainer, looking for any signs on Hong Kong's face that would give away a lie. He found none, Hong Kong maintaining his perfect poker face as usual. Sighing, Gokudera went back to practicing his throws, facing a different direction this time though. It wasn't that he didn't believe his trainer's words, it was just that he felt it was better to be safe than sorry, especially after that shout earlier.

After the first half of the day, everyone returned from training for lunch. However, Prussia wasn't with Hibari and Germany when they returned.

"Ve~ Ludwig!" Italy shouted, running up to Germany.

"Stop that Feliciano!" Germany said exasperatedly.

"Ve~ Wait, where's Gilbert?" Italy asked, realising that Prussia wasn't there.

"In the infirmary. During training earlier, two explosives flew across the lake and went off near him." Germany explained.

"So, that was what we heard. Like, sorry about that." Hong Kong apologised.

"It's fine. Aside from some minor burns, he's perfectly fine. He's just getting those minor injuries treated." Germany said.

"If you like, say so." Hong Kong replied, turning back to the table to eat.

"Aiyah! How many times have I told you to make sure that your firecrackers don't hurt anybody aru?" China chided.

"They were, like, five metres away. How was I supposed to know they were there?" Hong Kong protested.

China did not reply. After all, Hong Kong had a point. However, he resolved to keep a closer eye on his training from then on. After having their lunch, everyone left to continue their training.

When everyone met again for dinner later that evening, Germany returned covered in bandages.

"Ludwig-san! What happened to you?" Japan asked, concerned for his friend.

"Nothing…" Germany replied.

"But… Those bandages…" Japan said, trailing off.

"It's really nothing Kiku. Don't worry about it." Germany assured Japan, taking his seat at the table.

Not satisfied with his answer, Japan looked over to Hibari. After all, they were training together. When he was ignored, however, Japan walked over to Hibari, determined to get an answer.

"Hibari-san, what happened to Ludwig-san during training?" Japan asked.

"Hm? He lost our battle that's all." Hibari answered as if there was no other outcome possible. This piece of news shocked Japan. After all, he knew from experience that Germany could handle himself in a battle.

"I…I see. Thank you for the information." Japan thanked Hibari as he walked back to his seat, amazed at what Hibari could already do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: 4th chap. Here we go... Oh yeah, before any of france's fans read this, be warned, i dont like france at all so expect him to get into a lot of trouble.**

**Neither animes belong to me**

**Day_ 3…_**

In the morning, France prances into the dining hall.

"Lovino. So, who am I training?" France asked.

"You'll be training Vongola Decimo with Matthew." Romano replied.

"Then… What about that girl, Chrome, the Mist Guardian?" France asked.

"She's being trained by Arthur." Romano replied as he looked at the look on France's face in amusement.

"What?! But that's not fair!" France exclaimed.

"What so unfair about it, you bloody frog? Or is it that you are just jealous?" England asked, taunting France.

"Of course not! As if I'll be jealous of you!" France said, quickly looking away.

"Then, like, there isn't any reason to continue this right?" Hong Kong said in his monotone voice.

Forced to agree with Hong Kong, France stopped complaining. After breakfast, France joined Canada and Tsuna.

"So, what have you and Matthew been doing?" France asked Tsuna as they walked to the room they were supposed to be training in. Tsuna paused, thinking back to the previous day…

_ "Hey! You must be Vongola Decimo!" _

_ "Huh? What?! Who said that?" Tsuna asked, whipping around, unable to find the source of the voice._

_ "Me!"_

_ "Who are you? Where are you?"_

_ "I'm Matthew." Canada said as he faded in suddenly in front of Tsuna causing him to scream in surprise. "Sorry, did I startle you?"_

_ "Eh… Don't worry about it. Reborn does that all the time…" Tsuna said, reassuring Canada. "Anyway, how did you do that?"_

_ "Do what?" _

_ "Fade in like that."_

_ "Oh. It's natural for me." _

_ "Oh… Okay…"_

_ After that, their training was continued in an awkward silence._

"Erm… Not much actually…" Tsuna replied.

"Honhonhon… Were you waiting for me to start?" France asked.

"Erm…" Tsuna replied, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"Why don't we start by seeing what you can do? Then we shall see what we can do." France said, wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Eh? Oh… Okay…" Tsuna replied, unsure if he should take France seriously.

"Show us your best attack, if not we will not have an accurate gauge of what you can do." France instructed.

"Okay." Tsuna said, acknowledging the instructions given. He proceeded to use X-Burner, its power shocking France and Canada.

"…Wow…" Canada whispered in awe.

"…Impressive. Now that you've your strongest attack, it's only fair that I show you mine." France said, winking. He stepped forward and begins to strip like it was normal.

"Wait. What are you doing?!" Tsuna asked, his face turning red. Seeing this, Canada rushed forward, trying to stop France from stripping any further, but to no avail. By that time, France had taken off his shirt and was starting to continue. Suddenly, Kumajirou leapt out of Canada's arms and bit France on the leg, successfully stopping him, finally.

"Ow! Stop gnawing on my leg!" France cried out, jumping from place to place. However, Tsuna and Canada simply heaved a sigh of relief, silently thanking Kumajirou for stopping France in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: England! You're here! So in this chap, we talk about England and Chrome's training. But something goes wrong. Find out what as you read, although it might be kinda obvious...**

**Neither animes belong to me.**

**Day_ 4…_**

In the basement of the mansion, Chrome and England were having their training.

"Your illusionary techniques are pretty good already, regardless if you are Chrome or Mukuro." England started. Chrome nodded after hearing what he said, recognising his compliment.

"So today, I'll show you summoning techniques. It's good to know what they are and look like even though you will probably never use it considering you are the Mist Guardian. Anyway, I'll only be showing this once so watch carefully." England continued before closing his eyes and starting his chant. The magic circle in front of them started glowing.

Slowly, but surely, something started appearing. But it looked nothing like what England had described before. Chrome started backing away and tried to warn England. "Erm… Arthur…" She started. However, England, busy with his chanting, ignored her. When he finished, England opened his eyes and came face to face with Russia.

"You called me again Arthur?" Russia asked sounding slightly annoyed his childish voice hiding most of his irritation.

"Ivan! What? I didn't call you out!" England protested.

"Then how do you explain me being here." Russia asked, raising an eyebrow. Silence fell as they realised that Russia had a really valid point in the argument.

"Ah… Since you're here, you can help us out. Show Chrome here one of those curses of yours." England said, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Chrome? The girl over there?" Russia asked, pointing at Chrome who was backed against the wall. England nodded and Russia walked over to Chrome.

"Hi there Chrome. I'm Ivan. It's nice to meet you da." Russia said smiling. In response, Chrome nodded. They then continued their training session before leaving for dinner soon after.

"Damn it Arthur! Why did you summon Ivan?!" Romano cursed, not too loudly as Russia was sitting with them.

"As if I wanted to you git!" England retorted angrily.

"Argh! Who should he train damn it! Everyone has at least one already. Most even have two!" Romano shouted in frustration.

"He can't join me. Mukuro wouldn't like it if he scared Chrome." England said darkly.

"Ivan could join me and Gilbert. Hibari is already able to hold up against us as long as we don't both fight him at the same time. I think he would be able to hold his own against Ivan." Germany said.

"Fine. I'll listen to what you say just for this once." Romano said reluctantly. After that, from that day on, Russia helped Germany and Prussia train Hibari.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Chap 6, day 5. This one is about Ryohei and America. Two super hyper guys, training together in a room. Let's just say it's not as chaotic as you think. **

**The animes aren't mine.**

**_Day 5…_**

In one of the rooms in the mansion, America and Ryohei were training with each other. Ryohei was continuously punching America's palms while the latter simply stood there laughing.

"How can you still take all my attacks? They are all done to the EXTREME!" Ryohei asked getting annoyed that America wasn't affected in any way.

"That's because I'm the HERO! Hahaha!" America answered, laughing.

"Oh? Then take this! MAXIMUM INGRAM!" Ryohei shouted, launching the attack he learnt for the Ring Conflict. His attack managed to finally knock America back a few steps.

"That was a good punch!" America yelled, giving Ryohei a thumb up sign.

"Yeah! It was good to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled back.

"I'm not going to lose there! I'm the HERO!" America yelled over again.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled even louder than before, refusing to lose out either.

"HERO!"

"EXTREME!"

"HERO!"

"EXTREME!"

"HERO!"

"EXTREME!"

"HERO! Hey! They sound pretty cool together! EXTREME HERO!" America yelled, excited at the new catchphrase.

"You're right! EXTREME HERO!" Ryohei joined in.

"EXTREME HERO!" America continued.

"EXTREME HERO!" Ryohei followed suit.

"EXTREME HERO!" America yelled.

"EXTREME HERO!" Ryohei yelled back before both of them burst out in maniacal laughter.

That evening in the dining hall, America and Ryohei walked in late.

"Sorry we're late!" America apologised.

"About time you git! Why are you two so late anyway?" England snapped.

"Aww… Don't be like that Artie. Anyway we have something you guys need to hear." America said before turning to Ryohei. Both nodded at each other.

"EXTREME HERO!" Both of them yelled at the same time as loudly as they could.

"Whoa… That was, like, really loud." Hong Kong commented, uncovering his ears.

"Aiyah! That was way too loud aru." China complained.

"Alfred you idiot! Are you trying to make us all deaf?!" England yelled at America who had enough tact to look slightly sheepish.

"You idiot turf top! Are you trying to burst all our eardrums?!" Gokudera yelled at Ryohei at the same time.

"Shut up octopus head!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Ah! Please stop both of you! Don't fight." Tsuna said, trying to break the two Guardians up. His words stopped them, but they continued to glare at each other. Tsuna sighed in resignation.

"The both of them are still like that huh? Well, at least Hibari isn't here. He'll just attack them." Yamamoto said, smiling happily as always.

"Yeah…" Tsuna agreed without thinking about what Yamamoto said. When he realised, he turned to Yamamoto. "Huh? What do you mean he isn't here?"

"He hasn't come in yet. Haven't you noticed?" Yamamoto asked.

"No… But then again, we never really know where he is… But aren't Ludwig and Gilbert training him? They are already here." Tsuna commented.

"Ivan is training him today." Chrome said softly. Everyone turned to her. "They were talking about it just now." She said in reply to their questioning expressions. Just then, Hibari and Ivan walked in.

"There you are Hibari! Where were you?" Ryohei shouted spotting them walk in.

"Yeah, where were you two? It's really late you know?" England asked.

Hibari just ignored both of them and went to get his food. When they turn to Russia, his reply was, "Kolkolkolkol…" with a childish innocent smile on his face but a dark aura around him. Seeing this everyone decided that they didn't want to know anyway and went back to whatever they were doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Chap 7. Done. Yay! This is an random day that doesnt have much to it... It's sorta a chapter to fill in for Spain, Romano, Italy and Lambo I guess...**

**The animes do not belong to me **

**_Day 6…_**

Everyone was having their breakfast when Germany had a sudden question.

"Anyone knows where the food comes from?" Germany asked.

"Why the sudden question?" Canada asked softly.

"No reason I guess. But if we are all training all the time, then who cooks? And why tomatoes, pizzas and pasta each time. I know Lovino and Feliciano love these foods, but I don't think anyone would cook what they asked like this." Germany pointed out. Silence fell as they pondered on the point Germany had.

"Well, why don't we just go find out?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's an awesome idea!" Prussia responded.

"The best place to look for answers would be the kitchen! Everyone, follow the EXTREME HERO!" America shouted, still hooked on his new catchphrase.

As they neared the kitchen, they could hear some cusses and plenty of 'Ve~'s.

"I think I know who it is now…" Germany muttered.

When they look into the kitchen, they saw Lambo, Romano, Italy and Spain making pizza and pasta.

"Oh! Hey there! What are you guys doing standing there?" Spain asked, smiling happily with a tomato on his head.

"An…Antonio?! Shouldn't you be training instead of cooking?!" Germany chided, shocked that Spain would do something like that.

"Well… The kid is five. We can't teach him combat skills now can we?" Spain asked.

"Ve~ Everyone! We're making pasta and pizza! Lambo's helping too!" Italy interrupted when he saw what was going on.

"Well… As you can see, we decided that we should do something to help out around here since we couldn't train him in combat. So we decided to cook." Spain explained.

"Oh… No wonder all the meals have tomatoes in them." France commented.

"Not to mention all the, like, pizza and pasta." Hong Kong added.

"Antonio! Where did you put the flour damn it!" Romano shouted from inside the kitchen.

"Hold on Lovi! Feli, continue explaining okay?" Spain said, before running off to help Romano.

"Erm… Okay…" Italy said watching Spain walk away. He turned back to everyone else, unsure of what to say.

Sensing this, Germany put his hand onto Italy's shoulder. "It's fine Feliciano. We all understand." He said.

"Okay Ludwig! I'll go help Antonio, Lambo and Fratello now. Ciao!" Italy said, running off as well.

"Well, at least we found out aru." China said as they walked back to the dining hall.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Prussia exclaimed happily.

"We should continue our training now. Let's go, Gilbert, Ivan." Germany said.

"There's a problem da." Russia said.

"What is it?" Germany asked confused as to what the problem could be.

"Hibari isn't here da." Russia pointed out.

"Erm… He could be outside already…" Tsuna told them.

"Right. Thank you, Vongola Decimo." Germany said walking out. Taking that cue, everyone went back to their training.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Is it just me or are these days getting shorter? Argh... I'll make them longer soon. Promise. I would know since i sorta planned out what is going to happen... Japan and Yamamoto, two super polite swordsmen together. Result? Having to pull other characters into this one. It's tough writing their's... the next time you see Japan and Yamamoto, America and Ryohei will star in it too...**

**None of these anime belong to me**

**_Day 7…_**

In a Japanese styled room somewhere in the mansion, Japan and Yamamoto were having their training.

"Kiku? You there?" Yamamoto asked as he entered the room.

"Ah. Yamamoto-kun. There you are." Japan called him over.

"So, what are we doing today? More sparring?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, you have reached the end of the first week, so I thought that we should have a break from sword fighting." Japan said.

"Oh? So what will we be doing?" Yamamoto asked, curious.

"Well, I remember that you told me that you liked to play baseball. Unfortunately, I don't know how to play, but someone else does. So we decided to have a joint training today." Japan told Yamamoto.

"The EXTREME HERO is here!" America yelled as he and Ryohei came into the room.

"Alfred-san, thank you for coming here." Japan said.

"No problem! Come on Yamamoto, let's play some ball! I'll pitch and you'll bat." America told Yamamoto taking out a baseball bat he had brought along with him.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto said to America, weighing the bat in his hands before taking his stance.

"Please don't destroy the room." Japan requested.

"All right Kiku. Don't worry about it." America replied throwing it to Yamamoto who hits it back with ease. America caught the ball and threw it back. They kept at it while Japan and Ryohei watched them.

After some time, Ryohei got bored and joined in the game. He took Yamamoto's place but refused to take the baseball bat that Yamamoto offered him.

"All right! Here I go!" America shouted again, throwing the ball.

"MAXIMUM INGRAM!" Ryohei shouted as he punched the ball back to America. The baseball flew right into America's face as he didn't duck in time, knocking him out.

"Alfred-san! Are you all right?" Japan asked running up to the unconscious America. When he didn't receive an answer, Japan sighed. "We'll just have to bring him to the infirmary then. By the way, that was a nice punch Ryohei-san."

Ryohei nodded his thanks as they carried America to the infirmary together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Haha. Told ya it would become longer. This one has Hibari and Mukuro... together... all hell breaks lose. Read on to find out how it happened**

**None of these anime belong to me **

**_Day 8…_**

That morning, in the dining hall, everyone was having their breakfast. Suddenly Chrome started acting differently.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome asked aloud.

"Chrome? What is it?" Tsuna asked, wondering what could have happened. Then, a cloud of mist suddenly enveloped Chrome. When the mist disappeared, Chrome was replaced by Mukuro.

"Mukuro! Wha…What are you doing here?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Kufufufu. I was just curious as to where my Chrome was being trained. I have to admit that this is a pretty nice dining hall." Mukuro replied looking around himself.

Unfortunately, their discussion caught Hibari's attention and he walked over. When he saw Mukuro, he stopped.

"Mukuro Rokudo." Hibari said, glaring at him.

"Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro responded, looking back.

They stare at each other, the tension in the room rising with each passing moment. Then both snapped. Hibari pulled out his tonfas and Mukuro's trident appeared in his hand. They lunged at each other, starting their fight.

"Wait! You can't fight here! Both of you would destroy this place!" Tsuna said hurriedly, trying to stop them. However, he is ignored, as usual.

"Tsuna's right. You can continue your fight outside. After all, there are not as many things outside that could hinder you." Reborn pointed out.

"Hm? Perhaps you're right, infant." Hibari said and Mukuro nodded in agreement. Both rush out the front door before continuing their fight.

"Wait! Training is supposed to start soon! You can't fight now! Reborn, what do we do now?" Tsuna asked desperately.

"We'll have to go out and stop them." Reborn said, looking at Hibari and Mukuro fight. Neither seemed to be letting up in the slightest.

"But… That's impossible!" Tsuna said. All of them knew that unless one of the two lost, they wouldn't stop, unless something else grabbed their attention and changed their mind. And that could take a very long time.

"Don't worry Tenth! We'll all go to help!" Gokudera said, running up to Tsuna.

"If we all try to stop them, I'm sure they'll stop after awhile." Yamamoto added, smiling like usual.

"We'll help you too. After all, we can't train if there isn't anyone to train." Germany said.

"With the awesome me there, they'll stop in no time at all! Kesesese!" Prussia shouted, laughing.

"Everyone, thank you. Now, let's stop them before they destroy anything." Tsuna said and they all go out quickly. When they got out, they immediately rushed forward to stop Hibari and Mukuro from their fight. However, Hong Kong simply walked over to a tree and sat down under it. Seeing this, China walked over.

"Jia Long, aren't you going to help stop the fight aru?" China asked.

"If we are all, like, surrounding them like that, it'll probably turn into a bigger fight or something." Hong Kong pointed out.

"That is a point aru… I'll sit here too aru." China decided after thinking about it. Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to disrupt the fight, much to the displeasure of Hibari and Mukuro. That is, everyone except Russia, who just stood at one side watching the whole thing with his childish smile on his face.

"Honhonhon. The two of you look so good like that. Hey, why don't you both stop fighting and come after me instead? I'm open~" France said, stepping forward, his arms spread wide. Both the end of Hibari's tonfas and Mukuro's trident whacked into France's face, causing him to fly backwards.

After that, he stumbled over to the tree China and Hong Kong were sitting under and sat down next to China, deciding not to interfere anymore. However, out of nowhere, France suddenly groped China, seeing as the latter seemed so cute asleep. Unfortunately for him, this was seen by Hong Kong who was wide awake. He immediately started attacking France who didn't fight back due to the sudden attack.

Soon after, the other nations realised that another fight had broken out. Japan, Germany, Spain and Canada broke away from the crowd and went over to break up the second fight.

"Jia Long-kun, please stop!" Japan cried.

"Please stop Jia Long! Francis is already out cold. You can stop now." Canada added in his soft voice. However, no one could hear him in the chaos.

"Shall we try pulling them apart?" Spain asked as Hong Kong just continued punching the unconscious France.

"If you want to get hit, maybe." Germany answered, looking for an opening to stop the attacks from continuing. Just then, China got out of the shock he experienced after getting groped by France.

"Jia Long! I'm fine now aru! You can stop hitting Francis aru!" China cried, jumping up at the scene in front of him.

"If you say so, Yao-ge." Hong Kong said in his usual monotone voice, stopping himself, his face still expressionless.

"What do you mean, Yao? Jia Long, why did you suddenly attack Francis like that?" Germany asked.

"He suddenly molested me aru! Jia Long was simply teaching him a lesson aru!" China said, defending his younger brother. The other four nations face-palmed at the news.

Meanwhile, the Vongola and the remaining nations were still trying to stop Hibari and Mukuro's fight. Even with Prussia and Ryohei trying to hold back Mukuro and America and England trying to hold back Hibari, the two always seemed to be able to read their movements and get out of the way while fighting each other at the same time.

"Ugh… Stopping the two of them from fighting is so not awesome…" Prussia groaned as they failed once again.

"Don't worry! As the EXTREME HERO, I'll stop the fight!" America yelled, grinning.

"You've been trying to stop them for the last hour you git!" England said.

"It's impossible to stop them…" Tsuna said despondently.

"Ha-ha! When Hibari-san gets like this, very few people can stop him." Yamamoto commented.

"I hate to agree with the baseball nut, but he's right this time." Gokudera said.

"Hibari and Mukuro always fight to the EXTREME whenever they see each other." Ryohei said.

"No wonder Lovino told us to train far away from Gilbert and Ludwig." England commented.

"Reborn! Do something about this!" Tsuna pleaded with Reborn.

"That's your job as the boss, Tsuna." Reborn replied.

"Then how do I stop them?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows?" came the reply.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out in desperation.

"We'll have to come up with an awesome plan by ourselves then!" Prussia declared. At that time, Japan, Germany, Spain and Canada returned. However, even with the four other nations help, nothing seemed to work. They still could not stop them from fighting.

By lunch time, everyone was tired out from trying to stop the two from fighting. However, neither of them seemed to be getting even the slightest bit tired and was still fighting. Reborn decided that it was enough and walked up to them.

"It's fine if the both of you want to continue fighting, but that would mean that you won't have as much fun next time." Reborn said to the two of them. That stopped them.

"Hm?" Hibari wondered as he turned to Reborn for a clearer explanation.

"Is that so, Acrobolleno?" Mukuro asked, also turning to Reborn.

"It'll be better to fight when both of you are stronger right? Why don't both of you train up more first, and then fight when we get home?" Reborn pointed out.

"You have a point, infant. Fine then." Hibari agreed.

"Alright. We shall continue after this training then." Mukuro nodded. Both stopped fighting and made their own way to the dining hall for lunch. Everyone watch in amazement as with those few sentences, Reborn managed to stop the fight that had been going on for half the day. They sighed in relief and made their way over to the dining hall as well. After lunch they continued their usual training.

Just before dinner, Hibari, Germany, Prussia and Russia were wrapping up their training.

"Alright. That's it for today. It's time for dinner. Let's go Gilbert." Germany said.

"Wait. Let me get Gilbird first." Prussia said. Without even looking, Prussia grabs one of the two yellow birds that were flying around.

"You're not Hibird." Hibari said, looking at the other yellow bird which was Gilbird. Gilbird chirped in reply.

"Then…" Hibari trailed off, narrowing his eyes. He notices Hibird in Prussia's grasp, looking like it was being suffocated, its two large eyes bulging out slightly. Seeing this, Hibari walked up to Prussia and taps his shoulder. Prussia turned around, only to be punched in the face by Hibari. Prussia flew backwards, releasing Hibird who flies free and lands on Hibari's head.

"Ow…" Prussia said, rubbing his head and he sat up.

"Never touch my property again." Hibari warned as he walked away with Hibird with him, leaving Gilbird flying around Prussia.

Face-palming, Germany wondered to himself, "How do they even differentiate the two birds anyway? They both look the same."


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:Shorter again... Sorry about that. This one is about HK, China and Gokudera. No, they do not blow up the place they are staying at. 2/3 my way through. Yay!**

**Btw, these anime do not belong to me in any way.**

**_Day 9…_**

On one side of the lake, Hong Kong and China were training Gokudera. However, that day, Hong Kong stood back while China stepped forward instead.

"I'll be training you today aru." China announced.

"Huh? You use explosives as well Yao?" Gokudera asked.

"No he doesn't." Hong Kong replied.

"Jia Long told me that you can't fight in close combat aru. So, I'm going to teach you how to today aru." China said.

"But I don't have to know how to. I can protect Tenth with my dynamites alone." Gokudera said.

"But you could, like, hurt him as well." Hong Kong pointed out in his monotone voice.

"Exactly aru. Now, let's get started aru." China said.

It was soon obvious that Gokudera couldn't fight without his dynamite. He kept on either tripping up or getting flipped onto the ground by China.

"Ow! Not again…" Gokudera whined as China flipped him onto the ground for the umpteenth time.

"You're, like, one of the worst I've seen at this." Hong Kong commented.

"Shut up! I don't see you doing this!" Gokudera shouted back.

"That's because I can, like, actually fight." Hong Kong replied, rolling his eyes.

"Then why don't you show me?" Gokudera challenged.

"Okay. Yao-ge?" Hong Kong asked, shrugging before looking to China for permission.

"Alright aru." China said stepping back as Hong Kong took his place as Gokudera's opponent.

"Attack me then." Hong Kong instructed, taking his stance. Taking him at his word, Gokudera charged toward Hong Kong. Hong Kong skilfully dodges the attack and launched a kick from behind Gokudera, causing Gokudera to fall forwards. Hong Kong lands behind Gokudera and locks Gokudera's hands behind his back.

"See what I mean?" Hong Kong asked as he held Gokudera down.

"Let him go already aru." China said walking up to them.

"If you say so, Yao-ge." Hong Kong said, letting Gokudera get up. With that, China took over the training session and continued his training with Gokudera.

When dinner time arrived, the three of them arrived in the dining hall. As they enter, Gokudera was continuously massaging his sore neck.

"Gokudera, are you okay?" Tsuna asked, looking over.

"I'm perfectly fine Tenth! Please don't worry about me!" Gokudera said immediately.

"Then… Why do you keep doing that?" Tsuna asked, still slightly concerned.

"Don't worry about it Tenth. The training was hard, but worth it." Gokudera replied reassuringly.

"Huh? What do you mean worth it?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"I can protect you better now. I failed as your right-hand man before because I lacked the skill and knowledge. I'll do a better job now Tenth!" Gokudera told Tsuna, excited at the fact that he could fight hand-to-hand now.

"Erm… You were always doing a good job. Don't worry too much about it…" Tsuna said, slightly embarrassed by what Gokudera was doing.

"Well, at least he can, like, sort of fight without his explosives…" Hong Kong added in.

"There was no need to add that!" Gokudera yelled at him.

"Like, whatever." Hong Kong said in his monotone voice, walking away.

"Why you…" Gokudera muttered, face turning red from embarrassment and frustration. Seeing his face, everyone couldn't help but laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Typing about the Tenth Vongola Boss on the Tenth day of training. I didn' realise it until my friend ponted it out to me. Seriously, no pun intended. The day's kinda short again, I know. It all seems to be pretty short until the last day. The last one is going to be super long so that's going to take some time... Wait for it 'kay?**

**The animes don't belong to me.**

**_Day 10…_**

In the middle of Tsuna's training with Canada and France, England suddenly flings the door open and walks into the room, followed by Chrome.

"Francis you bloody frog! Where did you put my book of spells?!" England shouted at France.

"What's wrong Arthur? Powerless without it?" France taunted, laughing.

"You… I would still be powerful enough to beat you!" England announced.

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure you wouldn't be able to withstand my most powerful attack~" France said sure that the Englishman would not back down from his challenge. He was right.

"Of course I can! Let's give it a go!" England said, obviously raring to go as well.

"No!" Tsuna shouted, but it was already too late. France started taking off his cape. Tsuna and Canada immediately rushed Chrome out of the room. It would be really bad if Chrome saw France while he was... doing that. Even from outside, they could hear their argument.

"What the hell are you doing you bloody frog! Why are you…? Argh!" they heard England yell. It was obvious what was happening in the room. Following that was several punches, many that made contact. There were more shouts and yells from both the French and the British.

"Matthew… Will they be okay?" Tsuna asked Canada, worried about what was going on in the room.

"Oh, don't worry about them. This happens all the time." Canada said matter-of-factly.

"Oh… Okay then…" Tsuna said, still slightly worried about what he would see when they were done.

Just then, England quickly rushed out of the room, his clothes slightly more creased than before. He was holding a thick book in his hand with a triumphant smile on his face. "There you are. Good thing you two brought Chrome out of there. I don't think that Mukuro would be too happy if she saw that…" England said trailing off as all three of them mentally winced at what would have happened. "Anyway… I think you two should go back in and bring Francis to the infirmary." He continued.

"Huh? Why?" Tsuna asked, confused.

"I…showed him that I was better than him no matter what he tried to do. And… Well, Matthew, you know what it takes to stop him when he's like that…" England trailed off as Canada nodded. "Anyway, Chrome, let's carry on with our training." After saying that, both he and Chrome left.

Sighing, Canada started towards the door. "Well, at least they didn't argue for as long as they did last time." He commented.

"How long can they argue for?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

"Several hours if they want to." Canada replied knowingly.

"Eh! That long?!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"We should check on Francis to see what kind of damage they did now." Canada said, smiling at Tsuna's response.

"Oh. Yeah, right." Tsuna said, nodding. Together, they brought France to the infirmary before going back to resume their interrupted training.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Day 11! Hibari comes in this one even though it was supposed to be for America and Ryohei. But they come out too, don't worry. **

**I do not own any of these animes.**

**_Day 11…_**

Right after breakfast, Germany stood up. "Alright! It's time for training again. Let's go Hibari…" He shouted, trailing off as he looked around and realised Hibari was not in the dining hall at all.

"Where's Hibari?" Germany asked, looking around to see if he was hiding in the dining hall.

"He left some time ago da." Russia answered.

"What?! Where did he go?!" Germany shouted. He couldn't believe that Hibari would skip out on training like Italy often did.

"I don't know da. He didn't go downstairs." Russia replied shrugging.

"Why would he disappear like that?" Germany wondered, truly puzzled. Hibari didn't seem to hate his training. In fact, he seemed to love combat. So why in the world would he not be waiting for him in the dining hall to start like usual?  
"Oh… Erm… He's always like that." Tsuna interrupted the German's thoughts.

"Really?" Germany asked, surprised. Hibari didn't seem like the kind to skip out on a battle or important activities like training.

"Yeah! More often than not, we have no idea where he is. In fact, I'm surprised he didn't do this sooner. He'll probably be back later…" Yamamoto confirmed what Tsuna said.

"Fine then… If you see him, tell him to meet us outside at the normal place." Germany said, before leaving himself.

"Hey Ryohei! We'll be training on the roof today! Let's go!" America shouted over to Ryohei.

"Yeah!" Ryohei nodded, giving America a thumbs up sign. The both leave for the roof. As they are training on the roof, Hibari suddenly walked over.

"You two are disturbing my sleep." He said as he took out his tonfas.

"Hibari! There you are! Ludwig was looking for you. They are waiting for you downstairs. Why did you suddenly go off like that anyway?" Ryohei asked.

"I don't need to tell you anything about that." Hibari replied shortly.

"Stop being like that already Hibari! We're going to be working together aren't we?" Ryohei complained.

When Hibari didn't say anything, America decided to intervene. Stepping in front of Hibari, he said, "As the extreme heroes, we will find out the reason before you leave."

"You're in my way. Stop crowding in front of me." Came the swift answer from Hibari.

"Not until you tell us why you left so early." America replied, not reading the atmosphere.

His only warning was Hibari narrowing his eyes before charging out with his tonfas out. In one swift move, America was blown back as the sudden attack hit him.

"Oi Hibari! You didn't have to do that." Ryohei protested.

Just then, America stood up again. "That was an amazing attack! But something like that will never be able to keep the extreme hero down!"

"Wao. You are strong aren't you? That's interesting. You excite me almost as much as that infant does." Hibari commented.

"Really? Thanks!" America said, laughing. He really didn't hear the malice behind the compliment. Without a word, Hibari activated his cloud tonfas and lunged at America once again. The second faster, more powerful attack came into contact with America again. This time, America was definitely knocked out. Seeing this, Hibari walked away.

"Hibari! Let's have one round." Ryohei challenged.

Hibari yawned. "No, I'm tired. I'm going back to my nap. Don't disturb me again." Hibari said, walking out of sight.

**Note: Haha! Hibari really is himself huh? I was afraid that he would become out of character as this continued like most of the others that i wrote in the past, but they seem to be coming along just fine. Nothing else will be out for the rest of this week though. School and stuff. Hopefully I can reach the final day by then. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Okay. the next chapter. I know Hibari seems like a spoil sport but it seems to me it is something he would do. I had to make sure that he didn't attack anyone though... He seems a little nice to me in this one but ah well... This one may seem really random, but then again, it's supposed to be. Let's just get on with the story...**

**_Day 12…_**

While everyone was training, Spain, Romano, Italy and Lambo were in the kitchen deciding on what to make for lunch.

"What will we be making today?" Lambo asked, getting impatient.

"PASTAAAA!" Italy immediately yelled.

"Aw…Feli... We made that yesterday… Why don't we make pizza? Or a tomato dish?" Spain suggested.

The discussion continued between the three tomato loving nations. Lambo on the other hand, started wandering around the kitchen, looking for some sweets. He reached in a basket for some sweets but pulled out a tomato instead. Not knowing what it was Lambo took a huge bite out of it, hoping it was a sweet. Not liking it, he ended up spitting out the mouthful he bit off. He immediately threw it unknowingly at Spain, who turned around.

"Hey! A…A tomato…?" Spain asked, confused.

"Ha ha! Antonio is all red now!" Lambo shouted, laughing.

"Is that so?" Spain asked, picking up another tomato and throwing it at Lambo. Getting hit, Lambo immediately picked up another tomato and threw it back. Unfortunately, or fortunately, it hit Romano instead.

"What the-?! You jerk!" Romano shouted, thinking it was Spain. He picked up yet another tomato and threw it at Spain. Laughing, Spain took a tomato and threw it at Italy. With that, the tomato throwing food fight started. They would have stopped soon if not for the fact that the commotion had grabbed the attention of the others who were waiting for lunch. Just when America stuck his head in to find out what was happening, a tomato that was thrown hit him.

"FOOD FIGHT!" America yelled, immediately jumping in to join in. Seeing nothing wrong with that, everyone else jumped in as well. Everyone except Hibari, who lost interest and walked away. As the food fight got worse, England started throwing his scones; America started throwing his hamburgers, China also started throwing his buns and Hong Kong decided to make everything worse by throwing in some firecrackers which go off. Yamamoto took out a baseball bat from somewhere and started batting food back laughing all the while; Ryohei was punching all the food items that came his way with his fists and Gokudera, seeing Hong Kong throw in his firecrackers, decided to throw in his dynamites too. Chrome used illusions to confuse her targets while throwing food and Tsuna just went along with it as well.

After some time, Hibari suddenly reappeared. "You're disturbing my peace and all of you are crowding. Kamikurosu." Hibari announced, whipping out his tonfas.

"Hibari-san! We're sorry! We'll clean this up and not disturb you again. Just don't attack anyone!" Tsuna pleaded, not wanting to have Hibari attack anyone there.

"Hm? You really have courage, telling what to do like that herbivore… Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought. Hurry up though; I have a fight that we started this morning that I want to finish." Hibari said, walking away. Seeing him leave, everyone sighed a sigh of relief. They got to work cleaning up the mess as quickly as they could, but even then, they took all day to clean up. That was understandable of course, considering that the kitchen had been blown up, the walls and floors were all covered in food and everyone did not have an inch on them that was not covered in food.

"So, in the end, we didn't really train today huh?" Germany commented when they finished.

"Yeah… But that was quite fun aru." China replied.

"Sure was!" Yamamoto said, laughing.

"It definitely helped us relax. Perhaps if we look at it that way…" Japan said.

"It was an awesome thing to do." Prussia completed the sentence.

"Gilbert is right. We can make up for the lost time tomorrow." France said.

"You're right I guess. But how should we explain it to Hibari? He won't be happy about this…" Germany said a little worried about what would happen the next time they met the cloud guardian. Silence fell as everyone contemplated about Germany's words.

"We'll think about it when we see him tomorrow! Don't think too much about it. He'll probably be too busy fighting against Ivan anyway." Prussia said. Nodding, everyone went back to their separate rooms for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Note: Okay, next chapter. Two in a day! I'm pleased... Let's get on with the 13th day. I'm really sorry for putting in America and Ryohei again but I really do not know what to do with Yamamoto and Japan during theoir training sessions. I mean, what else can you make happen other than they spar against each other? That'll be the most boring thing I would have ever written about... Anyway, on with the story._**

**_Day 13…_**

Yamamoto and Japan were in the middle of their training when America suddenly burst into the room, followed by Ryohei.

"Kiku! Kiku!" America yelled, running up to Japan.

"Alfred-san! What's the problem?" Japan asked.

"There's a ghost that's following me around!" America yelled back.

"Really?" Yamamoto asked incredulously. All America did was nod his head vigorously.

Sighing, Japan looked at America. "It's probably just your imagination."

"It's definitely not!" America said defiantly.

"Why don't we ask Arthur-san about this? He might have some idea about what is going on here." Japan suggested.

"That's an idea! Let's go!" America replied. The four of them go down to the basement where Chrome and England were training.

"Artie! Help me!" America yelled.

"Alfred?! What are you doing here? And my name is Arthur, not Artie." England said exasperatedly.

"There's a ghost following me around!" America yelled.

"What?! That's impossible." England said.

"Why not?! I can feel it even now!" America shouted in confusion.

"It's impossible because I can't feel anything at all. There's definitely nothing magical following you around. It may be someone pulling a trick on you or something." England calmly explained to America.

"Oh… That could be the case… Come on! We have to find whoever has the nerve to play a trick on the Extreme Hero!" America announced, running off. They looked everywhere, but everyone seemed to be there. Well, they couldn't find Canada but that was normal enough. They saw Tsuna and France training so they assumed he was there.

"The only ones left are Ludwig, Gilbert, Ivan and Hibari." America said.

"None of them seem like the type to joke around like that…" Ryohei commented.

"Still, we should go check it out." Japan said. Everyone agreed and they went to the field where they were usually training. However, instead of finding them training, Ludwig, Gilbert and Ivan looked like they were looking for something or someone.

"Hey, what are you guys looking for?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, hello there. Have you seen Hibari? After winning against Ivan, he just left somewhere." Germany asked.

"Could he be the one…?" America wondered, looking over to Yamamoto and Ryohei. After all, they knew him the best out of everyone there.

"No way. He might just be on the roof or something." Yamamoto guessed.

"Yeah. That sounds like Hibari." Ryohei agreed.

"Hm… Okay thanks." Germany said.

As they were leaving, they suddenly heard a voice behind them. "Alfred! Alfred!" They turned to see Canada running towards them.

"Mattie? What are you doing here?" America asked, confused.

"I've been following you the entire day trying to get your attention. Francis was looking for some help with Tsuna's training." Canada explained.

"Really? But I didn't see you at all even when I turned around." America said.

"I must have faded out again at that point in time…" Canada said sadly.

"That explains it! I thought I was being followed by a ghost or something. It was you all the time." America said feeling really relieved that it was just his brother.

"I thought as much when you started running." Canada murmured.

"You've found him now, so there's no problem!" Yamamoto pointed out.

"I guess, but I'm sorry for scaring you Alfred." Canada apologised.

"It's fine. You didn't scare me that much anyway. I'm the hero after al!" America announced. Laughing at his antics, the five of them went back to what they were doing.

**Note: Is it the second last chap already?! I didn't notice at all... Ah... the last chap will take awhile so you may have to wait awhile before its up. Sorry about the short chapters but I wont be puting the last one into parts so it'll be a really really long chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: The last chapter! Yay, now the story is complete! As requested by a friend, I ended this with a bang. You'll see a little biasness there, but that's just me and trust me, I can be worse. Well, let's move on with the story. **

_**Day 14…**_

"Alright, today is the last damn day. So, to test how much stronger you've become; we are going to have a one-on-one battle with each of you. I've already randomly selected the pairs. To be successful you will have to win at least 4 out of the 6 battles. You win by knocking your opponent to the ground. As long as they fall or touch the ground, you win. You had damn well better got that." Romano said, addressing the Vongola Family. He continued by announcing the six groupings in the order of their battles: Ryohei against Ludwig (Germany), Gokudera against Matthew (Canada), Yamamoto against Antonio (Spain), Chrome/Mukuro against Ivan (Russia), Hibari against Francis (France) and Tsuna against Feliciano (Italy).

"Now, those going first had damned well batter get ready soon, we're going to start as soon as possible." Romano said. When Ryohei and Germany were both ready, the first battle started.

Battle 1: Ryohei vs. Germany

"So, you've been training with Alfred is that right?" Germany asked, taking the time to size up Ryohei.

"Yeah. We've been training to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, as was his custom.

"In that case, I'll think twice about holding back." Germany said and with that, they started their battle. It seemed like a boxing match; each time Ryohei threw a punch, Germany would block against it while throwing a punching of his own and vice versa. However, over a period of time, they were starting to feel a little fatigue.

"This isn't getting us anywhere…" Germany muttered, taking out his whip.

"That weapon is like…" Ryohei started.

"What Dino-san always uses…" Tsuna finished. He looked over only to see Hibari smirking. "Did you know about Ludwig-san using the whip Hibari-san?" He asked a little timidly.

"He isn't as good as that person." Hibari commented, referring to Dino.

"Oh… Okay…" Tsuna said, confused at Hibari's comment. Now, with the whip, the battle seemed so much more one-sided. Now, even before Ryohei can execute the punch, Germany would use his whip to stop the attack, reading the movement. Germany would then use his free hand to attack Ryohei.

"Hibari's right." Reborn commented, smiling.

"Huh? What are you talking about Reborn?" Tsuna asked, not getting what Reborn was talking about.

"Dino uses his whip for attacks and defence and usually, he doesn't use anything else." Reborn started.

"Oh yeah… He has Enzio but he doesn't usually use that…"Tsuna said, thinking back.

"However, Ludwig only uses his whip for defence, relying on his fists to attack. That's why Hibari said that he wasn't as good as Dino." Reborn finished his explanation.

"Oh…" Tsuna said as realisation hit him.

"Of course, you didn't even notice this, Tsuna." Reborn continued, turning away.

"How was I supposed to know?!" Tsuna protested.

"Shut up and watch the match already, Tsuna." Reborn replied as he watched the battle unfold.

Remembering that the battle was still going on, Tsuna turned back and reverted his attention to the battle. By that time, Germany and Ryohei were both panting slightly and looking even more tired than they did before.

"Hey Ryohei! Use that attack!" America suddenly shouted out.

"Alright! MAXIMUM INGRAM!" Ryohei yelled, executing the attack.

"Too slow!" Germany shouted, dodging the punch seemingly with ease. He followed with a well placed punch, effectively knocking Ryohei to the ground, winning the battle.

"That battle's over and the damn potato freak won. The next battle is going to start in about five minutes." Romano said.

Battle 2: Gokudera vs. Canada

"Mattie? Where did you get that sword?" America asked in surprised when he saw his brother walk to them with a sword in his hand.

"Oh. Kiku lent it to me since he won't be fighting." Canada replied.

"Since when did you learn how to use swords?" England asked curiously.

"You and Francis used to teach me and Alfred in the past, remember? But Alfred was always more into guns so he gave up after some time." Canada explained.

"Oh yeah…" England said as he remembered.

"Can we start this damn battle already?" Romano asked, obviously annoyed.

Canada and Gokudera both nod and stepped forward.

"As the Tenth's right-hand man, I won't lose to you." Gokudera announced.

"Wow… Vongola Decimo sure has some devoted Guardians." Canada said his voice barely a whisper. Not being able to hear him clearly, Gokudera simply took out his dynamites and threw them at Canada. Canada raised the sword instinctively, slicing the dynamites apart.

"How is that possible…?" Gokudera wondered aloud.

"When you have Alfred as you brother, you get used to things coming your way at high speeds." Canada said.

"Wahoo! Go Mattie!" America yelled out.

"His reflexes have improved." England noted.

"Wait, he's, like, fading out…" Hong Kong pointed out.

"You're right aru… That'll put Gokudera in a tight spot." China said.

"No. He'll be fine." Hong Kong said. China looked at him in confusion but Hong Kong's face stayed expressionless.

"Come on. No one can see Matthew when he fades out…" Germany retorted.

"Who said he had to see Matthew?" Hong Kong replied. The rest of the nations suddenly had a bad feeling after hearing that. Their fears were confirmed when Gokudera suddenly took out a large number of dynamites.

"If I can't see you, I'll just aim at all directions in one go." Gokudera reasoned.

"Why don't we all, like, take a step back?" Hong Kong advised.

"Aiyah! Why did you teach him such a dangerous technique aru?" China complained. However, in view of their current situation, they all took a large step back.

Gokudera launched all his dynamites, in all directions around him. As they exploded, black powder rained down on everyone, along with some sort of white powder.

"He brought those along…" Hong Kong said to himself.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" America questioned.

"We, like, created new types of explosives after that food fight the other day. We added flour to one of them. It's, like, supposed to reveal an invisible object due to the flour." Hong Kong explained.

"That means that he will be able to see Matthew!" England exclaimed. Sure enough, when the gunpowder cleared, they could all see a white figure that was Canada.

"Now I've got you." Gokudera said.

"That was a really good idea!" Spain exclaimed.

"Not really… He brought along too few dynamites. He, like, really needs more places to hide his explosives somehow." Hong Kong commented.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"He ran out of dynamites." Reborn answered.

"But that means…" Yamamoto said, trailing off.

"He'll have to rely on his close combat skills aru. Kiku, you have your camera with you don't you? Could you take a video of this aru?" China asked.

"Okay… But why?" Japan asked, taking out his camera.

"This could be amusing aru."

Realising that he did not have any more dynamites with him, Gokudera ran forward and attacked Canada repeatedly. However, the attacks did not seem to have any effect. Watching them, China laughed silently.

"Why doesn't this work?! I've been practising!" Gokudera exclaimed, frustrated at his failed attempts.

"Oh, I'm… wearing ice hockey gear…" Canada said, face reddening slightly in embarrassment.

"What?!" Gokudera exclaimed, not believing what he was just told.

"Mathew… Just what are you doing wearing ice hockey gear at a time like this?" France asked cautiously, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well… When you have Alfred as you brother…" Canada said, shrugging in defeat. Everyone stared at America who blatantly ignores the stares. "Shall we continue?" Canada asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right." Gokudera said, snapping out of his surprise.

"Alright, here I go." Canada said, suddenly moving away. He appears again behind Gokudera. "Sorry about this. I know you want to win, but I can't give any chances. Lovino's orders, I'm sorry." Canada apologised, knocking Gokudera to the ground with the handle of the sword, winning the battle.

Gokudera walked back to the rest of the Guardians and Tsuna. "I've failed as your right-hand man, Tenth!" he exclaimed, looking as if he would cry.

"No. Its fine, you were great there!" Tsuna said, trying to comfort Gokudera.

"I'll work harder from now on Tenth!" Gokudera promised.

"Vongola, you need to win the rest of these bloody battles to pass. The next one starts soon." Romano informed them.

Battle 3: Yamamoto vs. Spain

"Looks like I'm going." Yamamoto said.

"You had better not lose you baseball nut!" Gokudera warned.

"I got it." Yamamoto answered good-naturedly, carrying a bag with him.

"Wait, what is that you're carrying?" Tsuna asked.

"Just some equipment I may need later." Yamamoto replied, walking up to face Spain who was carrying a giant axe.

"It's been some time since this thing saw action!" Spain said, laughing happily.

"Shut up tomato freak! Just get started already dammit!" Romano scolded.

"Lovi~ Don't be so cold…" Spain complained.

"Shut up idiota!" Romano shouted, face turning red.

"Alright Lovi… Don't need to get so worked up…" Spain said.

They start their battle. As time passed, Spain was gaining the upper hand, even though Yamamoto was fighting back with everything he had.

"This match up isn't a good one against Yamamoto-kun." Japan commented.

"But he sure is putting up an awesome fight!" Prussia said.

"Yes, he is. But a sword is still no match for an axe, especially when it's wielded by someone like Antonio-san." Japan pointed out.

"You have a point…" Germany said.

"But didn't you train him to fight like that Kiku?" China asked.

"Yes, but I always used my sword. We never trained to fight against any other weapon; I didn't think that this situation would happen…" Japan said, regretting not having taught Yamamoto more. As they looked on, Yamamoto suddenly started backing away from Spain, towards the bag that he had set down earlier.

"What is he doing?! Why is he backing away?!" Gokudera demanded.

Yamamoto unzipped the bag that was on the ground and took out his baseball and baseball bat.

"Huh? Oh! I get it! You want to play ball! Oh, but we are in a battle right now…" Spain said, sounding disappointed.

"We could play later." Yamamoto suggested.

"Really?! That's great!" Spain exclaimed happily and they both burst out laughing. Everyone else just stared at them. Then, Yamamoto threw the ball upwards and used the baseball bat to whack the ball at Spain, who was too busy laughing to notice. The ball hit Spain, knocking him down, earning Yamamoto the victory.

Sitting up, Spain started laughing. "That was an interesting attack! I like it!" Spain praised.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto replied, laughing as well.

"Antonio you jerk! Why did you lose that damn battle?!" Romano demanded to know.

"Well, it shows how much they improved. That last move really surprised me." Spain confessed.

"Fine dammit! But don't you dare lose again!" Romano warned.

"I got it Lovi~" Spain said.

"Argh! Stop calling me that! Anyway, the next match will start soon so get you asses down here!" Romano replied.

Battle 4: Chrome/Mukuro vs. Russia

"It's been awhile da." Russia said while Chrome nodded in reply.

"Somehow, this doesn't seem like a good idea…" Tsuna said to himself.

"I know what you mean. But if Mukuro comes and takes her place, then they may stand a chance." England said.

"Mukuro… That is a possibility considering… Wait! We need to get Hibari-san away first! Huh…? Where is he?" Tsuna wondered looking around for Hibari.

"On the roof." Reborn answered.

"Why would he be there?" Tsuna asked.

"I told him that he would be able to see the fight and their movements more clearly from the roof top. So, he left awhile ago." Reborn said.

"That's good…" Tsuna said, breathing a sigh of relief.

As Chrome and Russia fight, Chrome started to falter under Russia's attacks. Although Russia seemed to be slightly affected by Chrome's illusions, his attacks did not falter in the slightest. Suddenly, Chrome stopped. Surprised by this, Russia stopped his attacks as well, waiting to see what would happen, if it would give him a seemingly better fight.

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome said.

"It's happening…" England said.

As with the last time, mist surrounded Chrome and when the mist cleared, Mukuro stood in her place. "Now, what are you doing to my Chrome?" Mukuro asked, dangerously polite.

"We were having a battle da." Russia replied.

"Oh? Well, your battle is with me now. By the way, Acrobolleno, Hibari Kyoya doesn't seem to be here…" Mukuro said, turning to Reborn.

"It'll be easier if this fight wasn't interrupted." Reborn said.

"I see…" Mukuro replied thoughtfully.

"Shall we start now?" Russia asked.

"If you wish." Mukuro replied, activating his first eye. Now, the illusions were more powerful than before and everyone could see them clearly. However, they still do not seem to be affecting Russia.

"Such images will not affect me da." Russia said.

"Kufufufu… That's interesting. Let's go one step higher then." Mukuro said, activating the Vongola ring. This time, the illusions seem even more solid.

"Making them more powerful will not work da." Russia said, smiling, his evil aura radiating. Suddenly, Mukuro started walking backwards.

"Mukuro is… backing away?" Tsuna asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"Definitely not, Vongola Decimo." Mukuro replied.

"Are you sure?" Russia asked, raising his water pipe.

"Definitely." Mukuro replied, creating a wall.

"It's just an illusion da." Russia said as he swung his water pipe down. His expression turned into one of shock when the attack bounced off the 'wall'.

"What is this aru? The pipe just bounced off aru!" China exclaimed.

"It's like the wall is real or something…" Hong Kong commented.

"This is Mukuro's real illusions." Reborn said as an explanation.

"Isn't that impossible?" Canada asked.

"An illusion isn't real. How can there be such a thing as a real illusion?" Germany asked.

"Mukuro used the ring flame to strengthen his illusions. They are so powerful that they are as good as real objects. This is Mukuro's signature move, Real Illusions." Reborn explained further.

"That sounds awesome…" Prussia said.

As the fight continued, Russia started to slow down and both of them start showing signs of fatigue.

"My, my, this isn't good… It's time to increase this even more." Mukuro said and two more people suddenly appear next to him.

"That's Ken and Chikusa! What are they doing here?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"They are just illusions da." Russia told himself.

"Oh?" Mukuro questioned, creating more copies of Ken, Chikusa and himself.

"I'll just find the real one da." Russia said, swinging his pipe around wildly. As he did that, he felt spines poking him in his right arm. He notices Chikusa landing on the ground to his right.

"You're a real illusion da." He confirmed. However, when he tried to attack that Chikusa, it just disappeared like an illusion would.

"Confused, Ivan?" all the copies of Mukuro asked at once.

"No." Russia replied, however, he had a small look of confusion on his face.

"I like that resilience." Mukuro said from beside Russia's ear as he disappears into the crowd of illusions.

"He's hiding in the illusions… But it could be him or a real illusion…" Russia thought aloud.

From seemingly nowhere, Mukuro's voice started speaking, "Real… or an illusion? Illusion… or real illusions? Hidden in an illusion is the real illusion. From an illusion will sprout another illusion. Hidden in truth lie lies. Hidden in lies, hides the truth. This is Mist." Mukuro said as the illusions disappeared and Russia found himself open to the attack from the end of Mukuro's trident. The attack knocked Russia down, earning the Vongola Family yet another victory.

"That was a good battle da." Russia said, getting up.

"It's as fun as fighting against Hibari Kyoya…" Mukuro complimented Russia.

"Mukuro, you should go soon. Hibari's fighting next so he's coming down now." Reborn said to Mukuro.

"I see. It would be bad of me to spoil his turn after he agreed not to spoil mine… I'll let Chrome witness it for me." Mukuro decided.

"Alright." Reborn said as Mukuro disappeared and Chrome took his place again.

"It's time for the next battle already dammit!" Romano said getting stressed out at the time the battles were taking. Hibari appeared and walked forward as France did the same, holding his sword.

Battle 5: Hibari vs. France

"Wow, Francis is going to use his sword. Hibari's going down." Spain said smiling.

"Have you already forgotten the fight on the eighth day?" Germany asked incredulously.

"Hibari-san won't lose here…" Tsuna said, confident that Hibari will never lose to anyone.

"But Francis is using his sword… Then again, he's up against Hibari who is really really awesome at fighting." Prussia mused.

"This could go either way from my point of view aru." China said.

"Yes, but I get the feeling that Hibari-san is still hiding something from us." Japan said.

"Hey Francis! His tonfas have are in sections! You could slice them apart!" America suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"You git! You can't destroy their weapons!" England shouted at America, sure that he had taught him more common sense than that.

"Oh yeah…" America said, as if the thought had just struck him.

"Can we just start already?" Romano demanded.

"My pleasure." Hibari said. Hearing this, France got his sword ready.

"Go Roll." Hibari said, releasing his box animal.

"That's Hibari's box animal!" Ryohei shouted out.

"What?!" France yelled as he dodged Roll who had launched out of the box.

"What is Hibari doing?" Germany demanded to know.

"To Hibari, Francis isn't worth fighting personally. So, he's sent out Roll to fight instead." Reborn pointed out and explained. Having been dodged, Roll returned to Hibari's side. Now that it had stopped spinning around, everyone could see that roll was a cute little purple hedgehog.

"Oh my! What a cute little hedgehog!" France exclaimed, unable to help himself.

"Oh? Needle Sphere Form, Roll." Hibari instructed. With that, Roll's spines suddenly expanded and everyone had to move away or risked being skewered by the spines.

"Oi Hibari! Are you trying to kill us all?!" Ryohei shouted at Hibari angrily.

"If you were killed by that, then it just proves how much of an herbivore you are." Hibari answered, stunning everyone with his words. While having not been speared by Roll, France was cornered by the spines that had missed him. He was hitting the spines with his swords, trying to get himself free from his little makeshift prison.

"Don't try. Nothing will happen no matter what you do. Kamikurosu." Hibari said, taking out his tonfas.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use my strongest attack…" France said.

Realising what France was going to do, Tsuna shouted, "Quick! Get Chrome away now!"

Canada gladly guided Chrome, and himself, out of sight from the rest of them. Hibari waited out of curiosity as France threw down his sword and started taking off his clothes.

"You bloody Frog! What are you doing?!" England shouted.

"Showing all of you my brilliance." was his answer.

Soon, France had completely taken off all his clothes. Thankfully, there was a rose covering his…vital regions. "Well, how do you like my radiance? Ow!" France said. This was caused by Hibari who had seen enough. He used his tonfas and whacked France on the head, knocking him out. He then proceeded to walked back to the mansion, with Roll returning to his Vongola box.

"Tch. That was one damn quick battle… Anyway, the last battle starts soon. Vongola Decimo, Feliciano, get ready." Romano said.

"But fratello~" Italy protested, not wanting to fight at all.

"Shut up! Now follow me." Romano instructed.

"Ve~ Okay~" Italy relented. He walked after Romano who had walked off. In the meantime, America was carrying a dressed France to the infirmary, again.

Battle 6: Tsuna vs. Italy

Italy walked back to the group carrying a gun in his hands and a gun in a sling on his waist with an unsure look on his face.

"Feli…ciano… Is that a gun you're carrying?" Germany asked, shocked that Italy would even go near such a thing.

"Ve~ its Lovino's… He lent it to me." Italy replied sounding a little awkward.

"I thought so… It's fine as long as you don't shoot yourself or something like that." Germany said, sighing at the memories of Italy's failures at weaponary.

"Don't forget to, like, **not** kill the Vongola Decimo. Shoot him in the leg or something if you, like, need to." Hong Kong added.

"It'll be okay~ Fratello showed me how to shoot, so I won't hurt myself like that Ludwig! I hope that I won't need to shoot though…" Italy said, trailing off. He cringed at the thought of having to shoot someone, especially when that someone was not his enemy.

"Of course you will need to shoot dammit! I've loaded it with flames instead of normal bullets, so it'll be fine even if you do shoot. Now just start already dammit!" Romano shouted, getting impatient and worried.

Tsuna, already waiting to start, activated the Vongola gloves and got ready for Italy's attack. Italy raised the gun he was holding and pulled the trigger, shooting out a stream of continuous Sky flames. Tsuna activated 'Zero Point Breakthrough- First Edition' in defence. However, it not only froze the flames being shot out, the ice travelled all the way to Italy and froze him too!

"Feli! Lovi, we need to help him!" Spain yelled frantically.

"He's fine dammit! He might not like fighting but he's still a Vargus. If pushed to it, he can and damn well will fight dammit!" Romano shouted back at Spain.

"But Lovi…" Spain started to protest.

"Shut up dammit!" Romano interrupted.

Hearing this, Spain was taken aback by Romano's reply. Didn't he care for his brother at all? He was about to chide Romano when he realised the fear and worry he had for Italy mirrored and magnified in Romano's eyes. Seeing this, Spain turned back to watch the fight again. By that time, the ice that was acting as a cage was slowly being broken by Italy from the inside out.

"Feliciano-kun is going to fight." Japan commented.

"Looks like it. He has been pushed to this extent…" Germany said.

Having gotten out of the ice, Italy said, "I'm sorry, Vongola Decimo. But I have to fight for my Famiglia. I can't just give up for a fight like this…" He raised his gun again, firmer this time and aimed it straight at Tsuna. He quickly pulled the trigger, firing out another stream of orange flames at Tsuna. Not having time to use 'Zero Point Breakthrough' again, Tsuna dodges the stream, only to immediately be met with another stream coming at him. Barely dodging that one, Tsuna suddenly found himself surrounded by multiple short streams of Sky flames. To dodge all of them, Tsuna shot himself upwards, only to be met by Italy who used the gun to shoot him back to the ground, eyes full of regret and remorse.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, ready t assist Tsuna if needed. However, Tsuna almost immediately propels himself back into the sky to continue the battle.

From the ground, all those watching could see were orange streaks in the sky as the two collided.

"They are really going at it aren't they?" England said, looking at Italy and Tsuna as they fought.

"It's hard to imagine that Feliciano is actually fighting like this." Germany commented.

"Hey… Not to put a wet blanket or anything, but how would we see if one of them wins? I mean… we can't just wait for one of them to fall out of the sky; that would be too dangerous for them aru!" China pointed out.

When they realised that China was right, all of them shot themselves into the sky using their respective flames. Both of them were fighting hard, even though they were visibly tiring. Finally, Tsuna decided that it was time for him to use his new move that he just created, 'X-Burner Air'. Seeing this, Italy pulled out his own gun that was hanging at his hip in its holster the entire fight. Loading it with flames, he aimed at Tsuna. Both charged up their attacks, releasing them at the same time. The resulting collision of flames caused a bright explosion. Their onlookers all shielded their eyes against the bright glare. When they could see again, Italy and Tsuna were racing each other back to the ground, both propelled by their flames. They reached the ground at the same time, both breathing heavily. The rest of them approached the pair apprehensively, unsure if they had finished their fight. Then, Italy sat onto the ground, closely followed by Tsuna.

"Tenth!" Gokudera yelled, running forward.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted at the same time, running up with Gokudera.

'Feliciano!" Germany shouted, running forward to help Italy, closely followed by Japan, Spain and Romano.

"I'm fine really, don't worry about it…" Tsuna said, trying to reassure those who were surrounding him.

"Ve~ Ludwig, Fratello, that was kind of scary… but it was still okay!" Italy said, smiling like usual. Seeing this, everyone sighed in relief that both were alright.

"We both fell, so what is the outcome?" Tsuna asked anxiously.

"Feliciano fell first. You pass, Vongola." Romano said, smiling slightly.

"We…we passed!" Tsuna said in a disbelieving tone.

"Ve~ Congratulations Tsuna!" Italy said, going up to hug him.

"Erm… Thanks…" Tsuna said, embarrassed by how Italy was suddenly so informal and friendly.

"Hey! Why are you still so formal? You passed so we are no longer your trainers! We should celebrate! The awesome me would like to continue the party till late at night, but you guys are all leaving before dinner. Even so, let's go get some awesome drinks!" Prussia said excitedly.

"Brother, they are still not of age yet you know?" Germany asked, rolling his eyes at Prussia.

"What's a few drinks?! Come on Ludwig, don't be so uptight!" Prussia said.

"Definitely not aru! We are not supposed to teach them to drink aru!" China vehemently said, shaking his head. In the meantime, Yamamoto and Spain were playing catch with each other.

'This is fun! I should do this with Lovi more, except we shall use tomatoes instead!" Spain declared.

"That sounds fun! Yamamoto agreed. Both of them started laughing as they discussed more about playing baseball with tomatoes. Meanwhile, Gokudera and Hong Kong were having a short discussion about the battles.

"That was a good idea, bringing those flour dynamites." Hong Kong said, his voice expressionless as per usual, however, a small smile had formed on his face.

"You think so?!" Gokudera asked in surprise.

Hong Kong nodded in response.

"Hey Ryohei! Wanna say that together again?" America asked, giving everyone a bad feeling. This feeling grew worse when Ryohei nodded in response.

"ESTREME HERO!" Both of them yelled out at the top of their lungs, even louder than before. Everyone jumped at the sudden yell, causing both of them to laugh loudly.

"Stop that you git!" England scolded.

"That was too loud aru…" China complained, getting nods of agreement from the others. Russia walked up to Chrome in the midst of the chaos.

"Chrome, keep working on your illusions. You have a natural gift da." Russia said.

"Ivan's right Chrome. Even though Mukuro hold most of the power regarding being the Mist Guardian, you are a good illusionist yourself." England said, complimenting Chrome. Hearing their praise, Chrome nodded shyly.

"Tsuna, you've improved your attack skills, good job on that new move." Canada said softly.

'Thanks!" Tsuna said, accepting the compliment.

'Don't get too happy dammit! Our families may be allies, but many other families are you enemies and they can be really strong. Make damn sure that you watch out when facing such people." Romano warned.

"Ve~ Fratello's right. There are some scary people out there… Don't get hurt okay?" Italy said.

"…I'll try my best…" Tsuna replied, knowing that what they were saying would help him in the future.

Walking over to Tsuna, Germany said, "Ah… Will you tell Hibari Kyoya that we'll all hone our skills and face him again someday? Tell him that we look forward to it."

"Huh? Alright…" Tsuna replied, not really getting why Hibari would want to know that.

As they continued to congratulate each other, Hong Kong dropped the firecrackers and fireworks he had brought along. He lit them all, giving them a ten seconds fuse.

"Whoops…" Hong Kong said under his breath, smirking as he jumped onto the rooftop, using the window sills as leverage. There, he sees Hibari who was watching the matches from the rooftop.

"You may want to, like, cover your ears or something." Hong Kong said, covering his ears.

"Oh?" Hibari said, looking uninterested. In the meantime, England just realised that Hong Kong was missing.

"Jia Long…? Where did you… BLOODY HELL! No way he…" England said just as the fuse ran out. The explosion threw everyone into the lake behind them.

Being the first ones to recover, England and China swim to the surface where they shouted together, "Jia Long!"

On the rooftop, both Hong Kong and Hibari heard and saw the entire thing unfold. Hibari raised his eyebrow. Shrugging, Hong Kong said, "Those were, like, really nice fireworks." He then ran down, his camera in his hands.

After that, they all washed up and had lunch, before returning home to Namimori.

THE END

**Note: So ... How was it? Good? Bad? Any improvements or mistakes I made? Opinions? I'm having another crossover using these two anime again and I have the brief story idea but nothing will be out till I have something more concrete. Question, any other ideas that you think I can write about? If I don't think for too long, my mind goes blank. Please review to tell me! Thanks and bye!**


End file.
